


would you be so kind?

by pqrker (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, denbrough, just some good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pqrker
Summary: wow i'm back again with another dodie based fic lit





	would you be so kind?

this song gives me so many stenbrough vibes, and it's what i listened to while writing this so have this i guess  
-  
he pedaled faster as he turned the street corner where stan's house sat. his parents had beat him there, but he didn't mind.

they were having their monthly dinner with the uris family, and like always stan was waiting for him on the front step. bill parked his bike next to his parents' car.

"use your kickstand dumbass!" was the first thing out of stan's mouth.

bill grinned at him before picking his bike up and putting down the kickstand. "h-hey to you too stan."

stan laughed, and bill felt his heart soar. his smile, his eyes, they were all perfect to bill.

"wanna come upstairs?"

"y-y-yeah. i need to tell my parents i-i'm here first."

"i'll meet you in my room. is that okay?"

"totally fine." bill walked into the kitchen and greeted his mother and father before taking a left turn into the bathroom.

he breathed in deeply and ran his fingers through his hair while staring into the mirror. the circles under his eyes were growing steadily with the countless sleepless nights he had. he walked out and thanked stan's parents for having them before running up the stairs to stan's room.

on the wall hung pictures, dozens of them. most were birds, but some were candid shots of him, eddie, and the other losers club members. he saw the picture he had drawn stan for his birthday was hung up along with a few other works of his he had done for stan.

"earth to big bill? you joining big dipper up in the stars?" he placed his hand on bill's shoulder.

"o-o-oh sorry. i-i was looking a-at your p-p-pictures."

"it's all good my dear billiam. wanna get your ass whooped in mario kart?" stan smiled up at the taller boy.

"i-it'll be your ass g-getting whooped." he grinned and felt his face heat up.

"is that so? you're on denbrough."  
-  
"fuck!" stan flew off the track and lost his spot in 3rd.

"p-parents stan."

"they don't care." he paused the game.

"m-mine d-do."

"well what's something that doesn't make me scream we could do. oh that sounded really- oh i'm turning into richie." he placed his head in his hands in defeat. bill laughed, and stan joined in.

"we could j-just talk."

"sure we can do that."

stan got up and sat down on his bed with his legs stretched out, so bill followed and did the same. stan had a twin bed that was a bit small for two high schoolers, but they didn't seem to mind.

"paint anything cool recently?"

"y-yeah! i did s-something for r-richie's birthday."

"i bet you painted eddie for him."

"n-n-no!" both were laughing. "though h-he-he'd probably like it."

"i mean obviously. what did you actually paint him?"

"i-i painted all of us s-so i guh-guess i painted him eddie."

"maybe i could come over after dinner and see."

"y-yeah."

"got any inquiries for me?"

"w-well i guess."

"shoot."

"d-do you like anyone?"

"cliche. and yes i do." 

"who?"

"one question per turn. do you like someone?"

"y-yes. who d-do you like?"

"its someone you know very well."

"y-yuh-you have to be t-tru-truthful."

"count of three we'll both say who we like?"

"one."

"two."

"three."

"you." was what they said in unison. bill's eyes widened and stan started to laugh. he pulled bill from his slumped form into a hug. bill gasped before hugging back even tighter.

"you're serious right?" stan whispered into bill's ear.

"of course s-stanley." he mumbled into stan's neck. "his eyes shine b-buh-brighter then any stars. any d-d-day, cloudy o-or sunny, they outshine the s-sun. even though his eh-eyes shine buh-bright through a tired mask, his h-h-heart shines even brighter."

"did you write that?"

"y-yes."

"that was beautiful." he kissed bill's cheek and bill steered him towards his lips. he grinned and pressed his lips into bill's. "thank you."

"f-for what?"

"this. that. you."

bill smiled and ran his hand through stan's hair. 

"dinner is going to be done in five boys!" stan's mother called from outside the door.

"yes mother!" bill held his breath as he heard her footsteps walk down the stairs. "wanna kiss me one more time? before dinner billiam."

"of cuh-course."  
-


End file.
